Les Arts
by Marquise Sissy
Summary: Recueil de PWP sur les arts. Attention Lemon et Yaoi


Titre : Musique

Disclamer : personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Maitre Kishimoto même si un jour il m'offrira Itachi pour mon anniversaire

Rating : +18

Résumé : Un piano, une audition, une envie

Note de l'auteure : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du lemon de la Ficothèque ardente. Le principe on a un thème et plusieurs mots liés donnés et la soirée pour écrire et publier dessus. Tous les OS de ce recueil seront écrits dans le même cadre.

Thème donné : 1er art : Musique : règle, agilité et matière

* * *

**Musique**

Ses doigts agiles virevoltaient sur les touches blanches et noires. Les petits marteaux allaient taper les cordes de l'instrument laissant un son envoutant s'élever dans la pièce. Mais ce n'était pas tant la musique qui le captivait que le pianiste, son air concentré et heureux, ses yeux mi-clos quand il se laissait aller à une improvisation.

Il lui fallait ce pianiste, tant pour son génie que pour sa plastique. Sa journée d'audition avait était longue et il ne rêvait que d'une chose, se défouler. Et rien de mieux pour cela qu'une partie de jambe en l'air.

Les dernières notes s'envolèrent, aucune émotion ne passa sur le visage pâle du producteur, rien ne laissait deviner ses intentions les plus avouables, comme celles qui l'étaient beaucoup moins.

Le musicien se leva et salua. Sur un signe de l'homme aux cheveux sombres qui l'avait écouté, il s'approcha de celui-ci. Il avait assisté depuis les coulisses aux autres auditions et il se savait chanceux d'avoir pu aller au bout de son interprétation et plus encore de pouvoir approcher cet homme mystérieux.

Il était beau, c'était un fait. D'une beauté froide et sculpturale, celle qu'on les mannequins dans les magazines. Il était talentueux aussi. Sasuke Uchiwa était connu tant pour son talent pour différents instruments, dont le violon, le piano et la flûte traversière faisaient partie, que celui qu'il avait à repérer les perles et à faire fructifier la compagnie dont il avait hérité avec son frère.

Le producteur ne se pressa pas, pesant chaque mot qu'il allait prononcer. Comme pour chaque talent qu'il auditionnait, il avait fait sa petite enquête sur ce Naruto Uzumaki. Il le savait gay et avait donc une chance d'arriver à ses fins avec lui. Pourtant, il savait que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Il allait devoir convaincre le jeune homme qu'il le voulait pour ses charmes et que cela n'entrerait pas en ligne de compte pour sa sélection.

Lui dire dès maintenant qu'il était retenu ne lui plaisait pas. Faire languir ses talents, leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas irremplaçable, leurs faire croire que sa société leur rendait un grand service en les acceptant, là était sa marque de fabrique. Il obtenait ainsi des artistes un peu plus enclin à écouter les conseils qu'on leur donnait.

Il planta son regard onyx dans celui, azur, du jeune homme lui faisant face. Dieu qu'il le voulait ! Il l'aurait bien pris sur l'instant mais les commérages iraient bon train après et ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Il connaissait un endroit insonorisé et à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il prit la parole d'une voix monocorde et demanda au beau blond de le suivre dans son bureau pour discuter. L'autre commença à sourire et voulu prendre la parole mais il le coupa dans son élan par un regard éloquent.

Une fois la porte de son bureau, il reprit la parole :

Bon sang Naruto, ça fait combien de temps ?

Depuis le conservatoire, une éternité.

Ton piano s'est vraiment amélioré.

Merci, répondit le blond affichant un petit air triste.

J'aurai aimé te revoir avant.

Je ne pouvais pas, l'air triste se transforma en quelque chose de pire, presque de la douleur.

Et pourquoi ? Bien qu'égale la voix de l'Uchiwa laissa transparaitre un léger énervement.

Tu le sais, la douleur était bien là au fond de se regard connu.

Ca te dérange si je mets un peu de musique ?

Toujours aussi nul pour changer de conversation quand celle que l'on a ne te plait pas.

Oui ou non ?

C'est ton bureau, fait ce que tu veux.

Lorsque les premières notent retentirent, les yeux bleus se noyèrent de larme. Dans un geste instinctif, le brun vint prendre le pianiste dans ses bras. Il ne put dire un mot, ne sut en dire un. Il avait mis cette musique tout en sachant qu'elle réveillerait des souvenirs chez son vis-à-vis mais il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

Délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur une épaule secouée de sanglots. Son ancien amant se débâtit, tenta de le repousser mais capitula lorsqu'il comprit que Sasuke n'irait pas plus loin sans son consentement. Il en avait toujours était ainsi, il ne l'avait forcé, ne lui avait jamais rien promis, mais le cœur à ses raisons que la raison oublie et Naruto était tombé amoureux. Il en avait souffert. Beaucoup. Trop.

Il pensait que tout cela était du passé, il avait pensé qu'il pourrait lui faire face. Il s'était trompé, son cœur le lui disait. Et quelque part au fond de lui, il sut que son corps allait bientôt le trahir au souvenir de nombreuses étreintes.

Ses mains, jusque là ballantes, allèrent effleurer la peau sous la chemise. Ses doigts se mirent à courir sur la peau pale reproduisant les mouvements qu'ils auraient faits sur un piano. Il savait mieux que personne que Sasuke adorait cette caresse.

Se dernier l'éloigna un peu et planta son regard dans celui océan de Naruto à la recherche d'une approbation. Il avait oublié la sensation des ses doigts sur lui. Cette caresse qu'il ne savait réservé qu'à lui et que seul Naruto n'avait jamais eu le droit de lui prodiguer. Cette dextérité qui lui était propre avait élevé, aux yeux de Sasuke, le piano au rang d'instrument érotique.

Il se pencha pour retrouver ses lèvres perdues depuis des années. Le baiser fut, brûlant, violent, empli de cette envie qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. Sasuke loua intérieurement sa maniaquerie maladive et installa Naruto assis sur son bureau. La musique et les caresses du blond étaient devenues son monde.

Il s'écarta de la bouche du blond juste le temps de lui retirer son t-shirt. Les doigts de ce dernier arrêtèrent leur cadence infernale sur son dos pour venir longer ses flancs, entrainant sa chemise sur leur passage. Ils étaient tous deux torses nus maintenant. Et la vision qu'ils avaient de l'autre faisait monter la température de la pièce de quelques degrés. L'envie qu'ils avaient de l'autre était également visible sous leurs pantalons.

Ils s'entreregardèrent un instant comme pour redécouvrir leurs corps respectifs relégués à des souvenirs ces dernières années. Puis sans un mot, sur un changement de rythme, ils se rapprochèrent de nouveau, laissant leurs mains vagabonder sur le corps de l'autre, se délectant des gémissements de plaisir de l'autre.

Leurs pantalons se firent bientôt trop étroits et ils rejoignirent leurs hauts, suivis de leurs boxers. A nouveau, alors que la musique s'apaisait, ils prirent le temps de s'admirer l'un l'autre. Leurs corps avaient changés tout en étant si proches de ce qu'ils étaient. Ils échangèrent quelques baisers furtifs, quelques caresses douces, se redécouvrant encore et encore.

Lorsque la musique accéléra de nouveau, ils frottèrent leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Leurs sexes gorgés de plaisir se rencontrant, se frôlant parfois, les propulsait encore plus loin dans l'approche de l'extase. Sasuke se pencha pour attraper le tube de lubrifiant dans le premier tiroir de son bureau. Naruto profita du fait qu'ils soient si proches pour attraper leurs deux membres et les masturber ensemble.

Sasuke apprécia la caresse et se demanda, l'espace d'une seconde si le lubrifiant allez servir à quelque chose. Son bas-ventre brûlait de plus en plus de se libérer et, à en juger par ses cris de plaisir, Naruto était dans le même état.

Se collant un peu plus à son amant, il accompagna les gestes de ce dernier par des coups de hanches au rythme de la cymbale du morceau qui passait dans le bureau. Rapidement, il ne put plus se retenir et se libéra sur le torse de son amant qui le suivi presque aussitôt.

Ils étaient encore allongés l'un sur l'autre sur le bureau de l'Uchiwa, lorsque Naruto lui demanda de lui jouer du violon. De son visage enfoui dans l'épaule du blond, une larme s'échappa. Il n'y a jamais eut que Naruto pour lui demander du violon comme ça.


End file.
